The Subway Surfers Dare Show
by iToyBonnie
Summary: Join Lucy, the punk rock Subway Surfer and her short, Wiccan friend Alexis as they host a dare show featuring any character you choose! Rated T for a lot of mild themes...
1. Introduction

**Yeah so... the story is pretty self explanatory by itself, so I'll be leaving you to it. Kthx n bye**

The camera had suddenly turned on, beginning to air. Shown live worldwide were two girls sitting in two comfty, black chairs, one girl having dark brown skin and the other having skin that was somewhat tanned. The second girl was the punkish looking type, with her hair dyed blue and red as it flowed to the left side of her face, her right being shaved off and only the stubble of the black hair that remained. She wore a black MCR t-shirt with bleached jeans that were ripped on the sides and black combat boots. Her eyes were covered in black eyeliner, her lips having red lickstip to give them a more lucious beauty, and her nose had a piercing in her left nostril.

The first had her hair styled similar to the second, besides the fact that her hair was a darker color than her skin, was shorter, and most of it wasn't shaved off. She wore a black pullover hoodie with a crescent moon on it, black jeans and a pair of black and red, up-to-style tennis shoes along with a pentagram necklace around her neck. She had three piercings in each of her ears and wore glasses over her dark brown eyes. The two were now busy laughing hysterically at something, not noticing that the camera was now currently rolling.

"And so she said, 'Bitch! You look like Dora that got her sew-ins from a sewer!'" the first girl belowed, now laughing harder than before along with the second. The girls now had tears streaming down theirs cheeks as they laughed to death, hanging on the armrests of the chairs.

Soon, a low "psst!" sound caught the two's attention. The two girls stopped and turned towards the camera, a confused expression on both of their faces.

"Bitch, what?" the first girl asked the person behind the camera, before her eyes got wide as she realized that the camera had started rolling. The other had realized it, too, and cleared her throat as she swiftly wiped the remaining tears from her face and placed her folded hands in her lap, the first girl following lead.

"What's up, guys! This is Lucy Griffin," said the second.

"and this is Alexis Smith," said the first.

"and we welcome you to the season premiere of the Subway Surfers Dare Show!" thet both finished simultaneously.

A sound of applause echoed across the stage before they continued.

"Now, you all might be wondering: what exactly _is_ the Subway Surfers Dare Show? Well, after the group of many had gone flat out of ideas for any more promotional activities, they decided to do something fun for a change, instead of being chased down by a fat ass man for spray painting on trams." Alexis made gestures with her hands as she explained.

"Indeed," Lucy said. "So my leader, the infamous Jacob Montgomery, came up with this: a show where anyone from across the world gets to ask any member of the Subway Surfers to do the dares that they request, just for the world's petty amusement."

"And for promotion of their group, of course," Alexis finished with a chuckle. "So let me explain how it works. You know that little button that you see at the bottom of the page after you're done reading a fanfic, yeah, the little button with a yellow bubble that says "review"? That button is for GUESTS ONLY. Sorry hoes, but if you're not a guest, you're gonna have to send it through PM. Either that or we won't take it."

"How the hell are you gonna tell them all that without explaining how to send the dare first?" Lucy half-whispered, half yelled to her.

Alexis shrugged. "I was trying to make that clear before I tried to make anything else."

The punk then rubbed her temple and sighed. "Anywho, here's how you send your dares."

**"To send your dares for any character, you'll have to send them with the subject as "The Subway Surfers Dare Show", "TSSDS", or anything to that effect. If you're a guest, don't worry about that part. Just pay attention to the next."**

**"Then you'll have to include your message as or similar to down below:**

**Dare For: (insert name here)**

**Dare: (insert dare here)**

**Extra info: (insert extra info here, if neccessary.)"**

**"After sending your dare, it will be received. There will be no replies, but there will be a 99.9% chance that your dare will be accepted in the show. Remember to be creative, and also know that there is never a limit to your dares... Hehe..."**

"And what she means by limit is that your dare doesn't have to be all the way kid-friendly.. if you know what I mean," Alexis explained with a micheivous smirk, laughing while giving the camera a wink.

"Say for example, someone sends a dare," Lucy began as she pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and opened it up. "Dare For: Nick. Dare: To make out with Alexis, the host of TSSDS."

"Do WHAT?" a voice yelled as a orange skinned blonde stormed on stage, his hands in the air.

"Everybody give a big, warm welcome to the Miami Boy, Nicholas Di'Caprio!"

The audience clapped as he continued to storm towards the two girls on stage, rejecting the black cushioned couch that sat beside Lucy. "I have to do _what_?"

"Baby, stop acting salty and hurry up and give me some of ya tongue. You tried to dodge me all week and now I got the chance to get ya slick ass back," Alexis exclaimed in a serious tone. "Now come here for real. I'm on a schedule."

Nick looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not doing this shit in publi-"

"Either that or you'll be making out with a dude."

"Fuck. I'll just get it over with."

He walked over to Alexis' chair and sat on top of her lap, not noticing Lucy and even the audience pulling out their phones to record it. Nick leaned his head down a little before Alexis reached up and captured his lips with hers. But, it only had been a few seconds before he pulled away with a smirk on his face, her expression the opposite as she began to fume.

"Said I had to make out with you, didn't specify how long."

All of the sudden, Nick groaned in pain as he jerked his head back and looked down to see that Alexis had punched him in his balls, her fist still there.

"You owe me big time tonight," she hissed at him quietly, pulling her fist back only to push him on the stage.

"Okay, and that's that folks!" Lucy announced as she quickly put her phone away.

"Fucking prick," the Wiccan muttered as she rested her head on her palm, looking away from the Miami Boy.

Nick held up his index finger. "An ye harm none, do what ye-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't forget to send those dares, and we'll see you next time on the Subway Surfers Dare Show!"

The camera stopped recording with applause going off in the background**.**

**Yeah so... get them dares comin.**


	2. Episode 1

**Shout out to ErudieDauntless1. **

The sound of applause echoed through the building as the camera began airing again. It zoomed in on the two girls sitting in the chairs, who were once again preoccupied with other things rather than noticing the camera. With this being said, Alexis was busy doing something on her phone while Lucy was applying red lip stick to her lips, a small hand mirror in her hand as she did so.

When the camera person had caught their attention, Alexis was looking quite annoyed and Lucy was puckering her lips at the camera, her eyebrow raised in question. The duo then, likewise, lately realized that the camera was rolling again. The Wiccan quickly rid of her phone by putting it in her pocket as the punk put all her lipstick and shit back in the purse that was sitting beside her foot.

"What up, bitches! This is Alexis,"

"and this is Lucy,"

"and we're hosting the Subway Surfers Dare Show!"

A short round of applause sounded as the two girls clapped along with them.

"Now, the producer of this show is very, very surprised with how quick this dare came in the system," started Lucy. "And I don't blame them because I'm pretty surprised too. The Subway Surfers are still infamous around here, even though we've been traveling all across the world and all that good shit."

"Sure are," said Alexis, "and I'm glad. I mean, if they were, Nick wouldn't be mine to keep since girls would be all over him."

Lucy then furrowed her eyebrows and changed her smile into a small frown. "Umm, they already are. Anywho, let's get on to that dare." She went in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a folded sheet of paper, much like the one from the beginning episode.

"Wait, hold up."

Lucy halted before she opened the piece of paper and sighed. "Yes, dear?"

"How long has this been going on?" she asked. "You know, with the girls all over him and shit?"

"Ever since he's joined the group," answered Lucy. "Even I had a small crush on him for a while. But yeah, no girl in the group wanted him after we realized what a fucking dumb ass he was." She laughed at this. "But there's always some girls that like to hit on him when we go and travel."

"And I bet he sat there and let them hit on him too," she growled. "I'm gonna kill him when I see him tonight."

"Ah, ah, ah! The Wicca aren't allowed to harm people, remember?" Lucy jokingly scolded as she wiggled her finger.

"And neither are Christians, so shut your fuck."

Lucy paused and stared at Alexis with a "really?" look for a second before dismissing her with her hand. "Anywho, back to the important thing." Lucy opened the sheet of paper and began to read from it. "This dare is from a Guest viewer, whose name is ErudieDauntless1. Her dare is as said below:

Dare for: Jasmine

Dare: Seven Minutes in Heaven with Jake

Extra info: If either refuses, they have to try to beat the highest high score on Subway Surfers WITHOUT getting caught."

"Great!" said Jake as he ran on the stage floor, Jasmine following behind him with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "So, what's the highest score on Subway Surfers? Because I am NOT going to do that."

"Son, I can't tell you the highest score on Subway Surfers but I sure can tell you this," said Alexis. "_I have no idea._"

"Dude, you couldn't even beat _King's _high score if you tried," Lucy commented. "You suck at Subway Surfers."

"Yet he's supposed to be best of the best," Alex whispered to Sun on the side of the stage, managing the microphone. Sun chuckled as he turned the camera so that it would face the four from behind.

"Well it's better than playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with some chick I just met not too long ago! Tricky would kill me," Jake muttered.

"Oh, poor you," Jasmine retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'm the Princess of Cairo for heaven's sake, but you think your love life is more important than my duties?"

"Hey, did you just say that my love life is worthless?" the leader challenged.

Jasmine shrugged as she challenged, "Seems like it."

"Okay, how about you both shut the fuck up and calm your titties," Alexis interrupted. "I don't have time for petty bullshit. Instead of wasting, the hostesses' valuable time, I suggest you just do the Seven Minutes in Heaven dare and get it all over with. That is much quicker than what I'm sure both of you have in mind."

"It's only seven minutes guys," Lucy continued, "and the dare didn't specify you had to kiss in a point of time during the dare."

"Ugh! Fine," Jake sighed. "But you owe me a lot for this Alexis."

At this, the Wiccan gave an amused snort. "I don't owe your flat ass shit."

"Wayne will lead you to the backstage closet," Lucy told them, the actor then walking from backstage with his two hands reached out to grab their hands. Jasmine contently accepted, but Jake edged away from him cautiously and shook his head, denying the offer.

"I understand," he said in his deep voice, taking Jasmine's hand and walking her to the closet, Jake following behind them.

It was quiet for a while on the stage before Alexis blurted, "Those two look like a good couple."

"Now's not the time for your weird matchmaking Lex."

**IN THE CLOSET - MINUTO UNO**

Jake and Jasmine were sitting on two crates full of clothes as they faced each other. Jake was busying himself with a Gameboy while Jasmine was examining her nails.

"So, how's the big life going? Y'know.. being a princess and all," he asked out of nowhere.

"It was going well.. _was_, until I foolishly decided to join your squad of lunatics," she answered bluntly. "Now look at what this shit has gotten me into. I'm such an idiot for even considering your offer."

"Wait, so if your not on the throne..."

"I haven't inherited the throne yet you imbecile. My father is still in charge," Jasmine said. "I'll have it once he passes, but until then I'm stuck here... With you."

Jake shrugged as he continued to play his Gameboy.

**ON STAGE**

"Never have I ever," Lucy announced as she twirled her finger in the air, "had sex with anyone besides Spike."

Murmurs came from the audience.

"Well I know THAT'S true," said Alexis. "You've had your virginity longer than I remember. Never have I ever," she began, "injured someone."

"Oh, nah. You know that's a lie. There was that one time when you threw a pencil in that boy's eye in Kindergarten. Then ten years later you shot the same boy in the eye with an arrow in P.E."

"Who, Thomas?" Alexis then laughed. "That was my favorite person to mess with back then."

"Obviously. You bothered him nearly every day of his life," Lucy said. "Never have I ever-"

**IN THE CLOSET - MINUTO DOS**

"Welp, in a matter of a few seconds my batteries have gone dead." Jake sighed. "Now I'm fucking bored."

"Welcome to the club," Jasmine mumbled. "How many minutes do you think we have left?"

"Uhh..." He looked at the invisible watch on his wrist. "Bout five minutos amiga."

"What fancy person you fucking think you are speaking Spanish? Roberto?"

"Roberto is Italian... his girlfriend is Spanish."

"I really don't give a shit."

"...But.. I thought I should just let you know—"

"Just shut the hell up Jacob!" Jasmine interrupted, yelling at him as she did so.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

After a while of silence, Jake muttered, "Someone's a little cranky today."

"Excuse me?!"

**ON STAGE**

"I'm hungry," Alexis said, her elbow resting on the armrest as she rested her hedd against her palm.

"Me too," said Lucy as she rubbed her stomach. "I saved some hot wings in the fridge backstage. You want some?"

The Wiccan then clapped. "Ooh! Yes please!"

"Kay. SPIIIIIKE!"

"What?" he asked, walking on stage. "Is there a dare for me?"

"Nah, I just want you to do me a favor. Go in the fridge and get the plate of hot wings for me and put them in the microwave. Me and Lex-Lex are hungry."

Spike then walked off to retrieve their food. Lucy turned back around and saw that the seat in front of her was empty.

"Now where the hell did _she _go?"

**IN THE CLOSET - MINUTO TRES**

"Jasmine, it was just a joke!"

"Your 'joke' wasn't near funny either!" The princess threw another shoe filled box at him. The box opened as soon as it hit his face, a pair of boots falling to the floor.

"Jasmine, please! I didn't mean to offend—" Jake stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed something on the floor. His breathing became hoarse as he stepped all the way back to the door.

"What? What are you looking a—" Jasmine widened her eyes and gasped as she saw it next to her foot, immediately screaming, "SPIDER!"

Jake turned and tried to open the door, only to find out that it was unfortunately locked. Jasmine, meanwhile, raised her foot and took the action to kick the spider away. The arachnid flew in the air and landed right on Jake's shoulder.

He screamed like a girl and brushed the spider off of him quickly. The spider, now irritated, ran back to Jake and managed to crawl up his leg.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" he shouted.

**ON STAGE**

Alexis ran on stage and hopped back in her seat. "Shit, my bad. I had to piss." She looked around. "The food here yet?"

"Nah, Spike's still fixing it," Lucy replied. "I wonder what those two are doing in the closet right about now."

Just then, Spike walked on the stage with the takeout plate full of hot wings. He walked over to Lucy, gave her a soft kiss on the lips and handed the plate to her.

"Thanks babe," Lucy called after him as he walked off, Alexis scooting her seat closer to Lucy's.

"Back to what you were talking about," the Wiccan began, taking a piece off of the plate. "I know what they're doing. Unfortunately they're not fucking or anything, but there's a spider in the closet with them and they're having a fit."

"Oh, that spider in the shoe box?" the punk asked, grabbing a wing off the plate herself. "I wonder how it got out."

"Jasmine got pissed and threw it at Jake because he made a joke about her period," Alexis explained. "The box opened and the spider fell out."

Lucy took a bite of her hot wing before wondering, "How the hell do you know all of this?"

"It showed it all on the TV behind us, dumb ass."

She then looked back and saw Jake swinging his leg around like a maniac while Jasmine was beating the shit out of him with a broom.

"Zamnnn. Jasmine is really missing that spider by a lot."

Alexis snorted loudly.

**IN THE CLOSET - MINUTO SEIS**

Three minutes later, Jasmine still hadn't got the spider. Jake, however, managed to get the spider off of his leg and onto the wall, and the two took the opportunity to hide. Jake hid inside a jacket while Jasmine used all of her adrenaline to climb on to of the counter in the closet. The spider was now roaming along the floor, crawling along the shoes and empty boxes that were thrown.

"Ugh, when is that damn spider gonna go in a vent or something?" Jasmine growled. "This dusty ass counter isn't a suitable place to hide."

"Well, look whose fault it is? If you wouldn't have thrown those fucking boxes at me, the damn spider wouldn't have been bothered!"

"How was I supposed to know there was a spider living in a shoe box?"

"You didn't have to know if you were sane!"

Before she could argue, the sound of a door being unlocked sounded to their ears. The door then opened and in came Alexis with a chicken bone in between her teeth.

"Alright, you two are free to go." She sucked on the bone a little before continuing, "It's not technically minute seven yet, but shit isn't happening in here besides Jake getting a beat down with a broom. And that was minutes ago."

Jake stepped out of the coat and Jasmine climbed down from the counter. Alexis leaned down and picked up the spider in her hands before finding the box it lived in and putting it back. "Oh, and also, if this manages to happen again, please don't touch any of the shoe boxes."

Jake sent a glare Jasmine's way after the Wiccan said it. She scoffed while they walked out of the closet.

**ON STAGE**

Alexis sat down and put the last bone in the plate full of other finished chicken wings. Lucy burped before saying, "And that's that folks! We'll see you next time on the Subway Surfers Dare Show!"

The sound of applause echoed through the building once more as the camera went blank.

**Yeppers. Next episode will be coming by soon.**


End file.
